


Other Than Surviving

by youllalwaysfitinwithme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllalwaysfitinwithme/pseuds/youllalwaysfitinwithme
Summary: Here you can find my stash of Bellarke drabbles.Any necessary warning will be at the beginning notes.





	1. Left out because they couldn't keep it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Bellarke scene I wrote based off the prompt "soccer".

It was a busy sunday at Zero G for Bellamy, both due to the myriad of people asking for drinks, and the fact that Clarke had made it her mission to not help at all.

"You know you work here too, right princess?" he mocked. Clarke sighed and reluctantly got to work, although her head was still somewhere else. 

"Bitter that they won't let you play soccer this year?" Bellamy guessed. And that got her attention, or more specifically, a glare.

"It's not fair. Yes, I missed the tryouts, but it was completely out of my control! How was I supposed to know people get detention at university, for fuck's sake?!"

"It was indeed for fuck's sake, if you think about it" Bellamy teased, remembering their getting caught as they displayed their love on top of a desk of the science lab. It happened during lunch, and they successfully locked the door so nobody would interrupt. But they failed to remember that labs had two doors, and Professor Kane happened to forget some papers and catch them in a rather... ignominious position.

Clarke punched his arm, although she'd had to suppress a smile. "It was unfair. And now coach Indra won't give me a solo try."

"Well, sneak into one of their training sessions; make them want you" Bellamy suggested, placing a kiss to her head as he passed behind her. "What is it the coach always says?" 

"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take" Clarke parroted.

"So?" he insisted, "What have you got to lose?"

"You know what? You're right. And right now we're gonna live up to that motto by downing these" she commented, pouring vodka into two shot glasses. Bellamy smirked amused, as he ignored the people waiting.

 

 

Clarke sneaked into training the following week. Needless to say, she got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Remember you can find me on Tumblr as youwillalwaysfitinwithme  
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Maid of Honor meets Best Man (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was getting ridiculous -really-, the amount of times those two had already walked down the aisle together. But it just kept happening."
> 
> Based on the prompt "wedding".  
> (And winner of the October Flash Fic Contest at bellarkefanfiction's tumblr. YAY those bragging rights!)

They always met at their friends' weddings, and that would be okay, if not for the fact that they were always chosen best man and maid of honor. It was getting ridiculous -really-, the amount of times those two had already walked down the aisle together. But it just kept happening.

 

The first time, it was at Monty and Miller's wedding. At the time, Clarke and Bellamy couldn't exactly see eye to eye; in fact, they loathed every second in which they had to breathe the same air as the other. It all went back to their first year of college and some heated argument that tended to repeat itself at every moment they were left alone. But Clarke was Monty's best friend, and Bellamy was Miller's, and before they knew it, they had been tricked into a whole day spent in each other's company, compelled to behave and swallow down any sarcastic remark for the time being.

The event went smoothly -they had even danced a little bit closer than necessary-, and it worked so well for everyone else, that they were chosen maid of honor and best man at the following three weddings. The rest of their friends had seen the opportunity and potential that Miller and Monty had pioneered, in being able to reunite both Bellamy and Clarke in peaceful terms, and exploited it. It was just ridiculous.

 

And that's how -one wedding at a time-, they went from:

"I'm gonna need a lot of alcohol if we're doing this."

"Way ahead of you. As always."

To:

"Look, don't take this too personally, but you look great in that dress."

"You look alright, I guess." 

To:

"I've been thinking about it, and they can't make us best man or maid of honor if we're the ones getting married."

"Tell me more about that."

To:

"I do."


End file.
